


Duet Partner

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor
Summary: After meeting the enigmatic Kaworu Nagisa, Shinji goes back to stay with them and has an interesting encounter.





	Duet Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, just a quick note, may/may not be relevant to you but some of you may have noticed this used to be up here and has been missing for a couple of months. Basically some stuff happened in my personal life which made me have a bit of a down period about my writing and such, so I stupidly took everything down from my AO3. I thought I'd re-upload everything because I know people did enjoy it.
> 
> I'm starting with the smut first because it's all one shots and easy to upload. Hopefully though everything will be back up here soon. Thanks.

“T-Thank you for letting me stay with you tonight Kaworu.” Shinji said as he entered the door to Kaworu’s apartment.

“Do not worry about it Shinji, please feel free to stay as long as you need to. I can only apologize that it is a bit sparse as of this time. I have no had opportunity to make it my own yet.” Replied Kaworu as he closed the door behind the two of them.

Shinji took a moment to look around the small apartment. Kaworu’s apartment was located in a block similar to Rei’s but the layout was ever so different. There was a small entrance way which lead into a main living space with a small kitchen attached to one side. From there were two doorways. One of which Shinji assumed led to the apartment’s bathroom and the other to Kaworu’s bedroom.

Kaworu was not wrong when he said the place was a bit sparse. Kaworu had barely anything in the room. In the kitchen area Shinji could see a few cups and plates that hadn’t been sorted into cupboards yet. He would offer to help Kaworu with that later, he would even cook for Kaworu if he wanted. It was the least he could do for the boy for allowing him to stay the night.

He continued to look around, there was some seating in the living space but what really caught Shinji’s eye was the piano. Atop it were a number of music books. Shinji wandered over to it as he heard Kaworu move towards the kitchen.

“Is tea alright for you Shinji?” he asked.

Shinji called back, “Yes… thank you…”

Shinji wasn’t sure why but he felt himself drawn to Kaworu’s piano. He ran his hand along it and looked along the keys. Kaworu had mentioned something about music to him earlier when they had first met hadn’t he? Without realizing it he ran his finger along one of the keys with a bit too much force and the sound of a low C rang across the room.

Embarrassed he jumped back as he heard Kaworu laughing behind him.

“I see you like the piano Shinji.”

Shinji turned around and nodded, “It’s very nice.”

Kaworu’s face lit up at those words, “Do you play?”

Shinji shook his head, “No… well not the piano… I play the cello but… well I’m not very good.”

For a moment Kaworu seemed to frown at Shinji’s words but if he did it was only brief as the smile soon returned to his face.

“Being good is only a term used when measuring technique against another’s but being good does not matter. It is only one part of the equation, what also matters is that your heart is in the music you create. Tell me Shinji, when you play do you play with your heart? Do you feel the music you play?”

Shinji stopped to think about the boy’s curious question. He had never really thought about it before. Learning to play was all about technique, it was about mastering the techniques for the songs and being able to play them efficiently for his teacher or others. Yet when he played on his own he did not always stick true to those rules. He would sometimes extend a note here or there or he’d speed up the tempo to see how the music would sound.

On occasion he would even try to compose his own music, he would play from a scale and see how that sounded and if he liked it he would write it down to play later.

“I… I think so…”

“In which case that is what is important. Music is an expression of your heart and soul, you play what you feel and you practice it until you like how it sounds. It is a dialogue between your heart and in the case of the piano the keys or in the case of the cello the strings.”

Kaworu placed a cup of tea on the kitchen counter and Shinji walked over to pick it up, “I-I never thought about it like that before…”

Shinji sat himself down on one of the seats and cradled the cup in his hands and watched as Kaworu wandered over to the piano. Shinji couldn’t help but notice how he found himself unable to take his eyes off of Kaworu. There was something about the silver haired boy that Shinji had found himself drawn to from their very first meeting.

Kaworu leaned himself against the piano, “Would you like to play with me later?”

Shinji shook his head, “No… I couldn’t! I mean I’ve… I don’t know how to play the piano!”

Shinji’s protests only made Kaworu laugh, “You can already play the cello, you know theory and scales right?”

Shinji nodded, “Well yes…”

Kaworu waved his hand beckoning Shinji over to him. Shinji sipped from his tea before placing it on the counter and made his way over to Kaworu.

When he was standing by the piano Kaworu gently placed his hands on Shinji’s shoulders and guided him onto the seat. He took Shinji’s right hand in his own and placed it over the piano and leaned in closely. Shinji felt a warmth spread throughout him at feeling Kaworu’s touch. He felt strangely comforted by his proximity.

“C, D, E, F, G, A and B. The black keys are your sharps and flats.”

Shinji merely nodded as Kaworu kept hold of Shinjis hand and pressed his finger down on each key. Shinji listened carefully to each note as it rang out, attempting to commit the position of each note to his memory.

“Do you think you have it now?” asked Kaworu.

Shinji nodded, “I think so.”

Using his index finger he played a simple sequence through the keys Kaworu had highlighted earlier. He finished playing out the small sequence.

“Perfect, you are a fast learner Shinji.”

“I-It was only simple…”

“You remembered where each note was and played through the scale perfectly, you should have more faith in yourself.”

Shinji blushed again at the compliment and turned around to the piano once more. This time he got a little bit more daring and used more of his hand to play a faster sequence. He got to the end which earned him a small round of applause from Kaworu.

“You are really good Shinji, you play with your heart. I think I would like to join you.”

Shinji merely nodded, “I-I’d like that Kaworu.”

Kaworu sat himself down to Shinji’s left. There was not much room on the seating and Shinji could feel the boy’s body next to his as he raised his hand once more to play the piano. Kaworu smiled and raised both his hands above the keys.

“I shall lead, and you jump in whenever you are ready.”

Shinji smiled, “Okay.”

Kaworu brought his left hand down letting a chord ring out for a few beats, he switched to another chord and Shinji listened carefully as Kaworu played a few more. When he was feeling comfortable with what Kaworu was doing he brought his right hand up and started to add small notes to the chord sequence.

It started with one or two notes but as Shinji got a feel for what Kaworu was doing and where he would go next he started to add more notes of his own. He tried to vary his playing of the scale, sometimes playing fast or sometimes holding notes. Every now and then he’d hear himself go a little bit flat or sharp as he hit the wrong key but it didn’t matter.

All that mattered was the music the two of them were making at that moment in time. It was a happy tune, and Shinji found himself unable to stop smiling as he played it. Every now and then he’d sneak a look across to Kaworu who would simply smile back. Shinji would feel his cheeks go red each time they made eye contact.

“This is truly wonderful isn’t it Shinji.”

Shinji nodded, “I… I haven’t enjoyed myself like this in a long time.”

“This song is what our hearts have produced.”

He said nothing in response but carried on playing. He and Kaworu were in sync with one another, producing this music. Shinji had no idea where it was coming from, he just enjoyed the playing throwing himself fully into it.

Finally they came to a stop and Shinji found himself grinning and looking straight into the eyes of this amazing silver haired boy. For the first time in what felt like forever he was truly happy.

“Kaworu I… Thank you.”

“You need not thank me Shinji, you played what was in your heart and besides I should thank you for being a perfect partner.”

Shinji blushed as a silence fell across the two of them. He felt himself unable to tear himself away from looking deeply into the boys red eyes. He felt a strange sensation in his stomach, it was as if he was nervous about something but it wasn’t like he was scared.

Suddenly he felt Kaworus hands over his, their fingers mixed with one another.

“K-Kaworu…”

“I think I was born to meet you Shinji Ikari.”

Shinji felt himself glow even redder at those words but didn’t move from the spot. He waited as Kaworu leaned in closer to him and knew instantly what was about to happen. Shinji didn’t resist it, he wanted it. He opened his mouth slightly just in time for Kaworu’s lips to press up against his.

A part of him thought that this was wrong, that he shouldn’t be kissing Kaworu. He barely knew him and besides Kaworu was a boy. Yet Shinji didn’t care about that. Kaworu cared about him and he cared about Kaworu. It didn’t matter to Shinji what gender Kaworu was, love was love.

He nervously brought his hand up along Kaworu’s sides and lightly stroked the side of his body. In response to his he felt Kaworu’s hand make its way up to the top of Shinji’s head and run itself through his hair as they continued to share their kiss.

Finally the kiss was broken as Kaworu pulled away from Shinji. For the first time since meeting him Shinji noticed that the boy seemed to be lost for words.

Kaworu was unsure of what to say next. He had not expected that to happen. Since arriving in Tokyo-3 he had felt himself drawn to Shinji. He could detect a pain and sorrow within the boy that had affected him to. He wanted to do his best to make the boy happy whilst he could but he did not expect for this to have happened.

“Shinji I-“

Kaworu started but quickly stopped not really sure of what to say next. His body felt strange, he was experiencing things he had never felt before or had reason to feel before. His heart rate had increased, his mind was spinning and he could feel himself becoming aroused.

_‘I am… I have never felt this before… what should I do?’_

He looked into Shinji’s eyes and decided the best course of action would be to follow his own advice. Kaworu would let his heart guide him and see where things ended up. He leaned in again and this time Shinji was much quicker to meet him for the kiss.

This time he allowed his hands to wrap themselves more completely around Shinji’s body. He opened his mouth a bit more and allowed his tongue to slip itself into Shinji’s mouth. Their tongues both met as the two explored each other’s mouths. This felt so new and exciting to Kaworu, he was experiencing things he had never felt before but he was also longing for more. He pulled away from Shinji and glanced downwards to see a very noticeable bulge had formed in Shinji’s trousers.

Kaworu had not anticipated experiencing those sorts of feelings around Shinji. Lilin sexuality was not an unknown concept to him but all he knew of it was what he had read in text books. He was not even sure until now his body would have been capable of it. He had never experienced arousal or the urge to do things that Lilin might have done. Now however he had those urges and he wanted to explore them with Shinji.

Kaworu got off of the seat and kneeled down in front of Shinji, he placed his head between Shinji’s legs and looked up at him.

“Kaworu… What are you-”

Shinji stopped as he felt Kaworu’s hand run over the bulge in his trousers, “I wish to make you feel good Shinji. Would you allow me that?”

Shinji nodded, “Kaworu… please.”

Kaworu was not entirely sure on how to proceed so let his instincts take over. He hooked his fingers into Shinji’s trousers and pulled them down gently taking his underwear with him. Shinji’s erection was now exposed to him. It was standing straight up and had a small amount of hair around the base.

Kaworu had not seen an erection before, he had never had one himself until this moment but he noted that Shinji’s penis looked ever so slightly different to his. Of course in this state that was to be expected but Shinji was definitely a little bit thinner than Kaworu.

Kaworu made sure he was comfortable and in no danger of hitting the piano as he slowly leaned forward and open his mouth to take Shinji. He heard a gasp from Shinji as Kaworu wrapped his lips around the erection.

Much to Kaworu’s surprise it felt slightly softer than he would expect of something so hard. It had an unusual taste, it wasn’t bad but it was certainly unique.

Kaworu started to move his lips along the shaft of Shinji’s erection which only served to elicit a loud groan of pleasure from Shinji. He noticed how Shinji’s legs seemed to spasm as he brought his lips back up along the head of the penis and as he repeated the motion he made sure to tighten his mouth along the head as he passed it.

“Ahhh Kaworu…”

Shinji was caught up in the pleasure he was feeling as he felt his hands go straight to Kaworu’s head and run their way through his soft silvery hair. He had not felt anything like this before, it was a completely different sensation to when he would masturbate. Kaworu’s lips were so soft against his erection and the feeling building within it was much strong than when he would touch himself.

He felt Kaworu move his lips along his shaft for a third time and moaned out. This prompted Kaworu to immediately do it for a fourth time and then a fifth. It seemed Kaworu was now settling into a steady rhythm as he continued to suck Shinji.

“Ah Kaworu… don’t… don’t stop…”

Shinji continued to run his hands through Kaworu’s hair as he felt the orgasm build within him. He was getting so close, if Kaworu kept this up he would cum soon. He looked down at his friend, “Wait… Kaworu…”

Kaworu immediately stopped and released Shinji’s penis from his mouth. He looked up at Shinji, his face red and panting. “Yes… Shinji?”

“I want to… I want to touch you as well… can I?”

Kaworu nodded and stood up. He led Shinji over to the seating area and removed his trousers. Shinji took a good look at Kaworu’s erection. It was thicker than his but unlike Shinji it lacked any hair. Kaworu took him by the hand and laid him down on the floor and took up a position next to him.

Shinji moved onto his side and let his hand explore Kaworu’s lower half. Kaworu gave out soft little moans of pleasure as Shinji worked his hand up his legs and then along his testicles and finally ran his finger up along Kaworu’s shaft. Finally Kaworu gasped as Shinji took his erection in his hand and started to softly stroke it up and down.

“Mm.. Shinji…” he moaned out and in reaction moved his hand down to Shinji’s penis and gripped it also starting to stroke it gently.

With them stroking one another and moaning occasionally they moved their faced towards one another and resumed kissing. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths as their stroking became more vigorous. Kaworu pulled away finally moaning aloud.

“Ah… Shinji… I… I feel…”

Kaworu could feel something building inside his erection, he could feel it becoming harder with each stroke from Shinji’s hand and it took all of his concentration to continue to stroke Shinji in the same fashion. He could feel Shinji’s erection also starting to get harder within his hand.

“Mm... Kaworu… I… I’m gonna…”

“Shinji!”

“Kaworu!”

“I’m… I’m…”

“I’M CUMMING!” Shinji yelled out as his orgasm finally washed over of him. He felt himself harden within Kaworu’s hand and his erection pulsed shooting out his cum all over the floor of the apartment.

Kaworu felt Shinji stiffen within his hand and felt his erection start to pulse as a white substance shot out over Kaworu’s hand and dripped down onto the floor. The feeling he had in his own stiffening penis only increased and with one more stroke from Shinji he felt himself finally be pushed over that edge. He moaned out and felt something shoot from his erection.

“Ahh… Shinji!”

Shinji only gripped Kaworu tighter as he felt the first burst of cum emerge from Kaworu’s pulsing erection mixing with his own on the floor and spread over his hand. He allowed himself to smile as he still felt his own orgasm continue to wash over him.

Panting and red faced their orgasms slowly began to subside and the two lay looking at one another lying in the middle of the floor. The product of their session between them, they gazed into one another’s eyes.

“Kaworu I…”

“I know Shinji… I feel the same way.”


End file.
